Part of Your World
by Famotill
Summary: When a mermaid princess risks it all to become human, she finds out the sacrifices we all must make when we pursue our dreams.
1. Let's Make A Deal

_**This is my own Young Justice adaptation of the Little Mermaid, and how she might appear in the DC universe (or at least the Young Justice Universe). I just randomly heard a song from the movie and drew inspiration from it. This is more based on the fairy tale than it is the 1989 Disney film of the same name. This is my first Young Justice fanfic so please review, and tell me what you think so far. **_

"The time of departure has come my daughter. You will have the chance to do what your sisters before you have done. Now that you are sixteen you may travel to the human world to see what it is like. I bid you do not stay, you only have one day, for then my magic will ware. This is done to protect you, and warrant your swift return. Get some rest Ariella, for tomorrow is your day." That's me, Ariella. A mermaid "princess". I have long flowing red hair, and pretty blue eyes, so I've been told anyway. My father says my face is full of youth. He also said I was perfectly beautiful just like my mother. She passed away giving birth to me. I am the last child of six other sisters. My father rules his own undersea kingdom, and life underwater is a luxury do not get me wrong. It's just that I seek more. A life above the sea. I wouldn't dare to share my aspirations with father, he wouldn't, no he couldn't, understand. He is so hard headed, and sometimes so closed minded that a shell-horn couldn't break through to him. My father proclaims himself to be the king of the seas. A title already taken by King Arthur. My father has been feuding with him for years. He and a legion of merfolke (they are mermen and mermaids) left the kingdom in an attempt to start they're own kingdom. Without Poseidon's trident, my father would never defeat Arthur's army. It is obvious that we do not out number King Arthur and his forces, and so long as they have the trident we do not overpower them either. This is the reason King Arthur allows us to have our own kingdom. I fear my father's desire to overthrow Arthur will corrupt him. He has become extremely more powerful, and is capable of wielding lightning. With his power, I am afraid. This is why I wish to leave. If my father manages to follow through with his dream, then I will not be apart of the madness. I am tired of violence, and tired of hatred. Surely it must be different on land…

I awake in my underwater bedroom. The one thing I'll always miss about the water is how beautiful it is. All of the color plant and marine life. It's magnificent. The blue water shimmers and glistens thanks to the yellow ball that glows in the distance. The sun is so beautiful, and I've managed to see it a few times when I snuck to the surface of the sea. I swirl around in joy when I remember what today is. My sixteenth birthday! Finally, I can enter the human world. I've waited so long to see it. I rush out of my room, and am thrilled. I swim with great speed towards my father. I swirl around him as a magical trail of bubbles follow my trail.

"My, my Ariella. I can see you are excited. I trust you can contain this jovial behavior until after the ceremony." I look down, now far less excited than I was before. The birthday ceremonies are always so dreadfully boring. Each year it's the same thing. Thousands of merfolke honoring your birthday. Birthdays should be cherished with memories not with people who pretend to like you. Forgive me if I sound ungrateful, I don't mean to, and I really appreciate what my father does for me. I am just anxious to fulfill a moment I've waited for all my life. Still I know I must get this task over with.

"Of course father. I will be ready."

"Excellent. Now sit. We must discuss your upcoming adventure." My father rubs his chin, or rather his long white beard. It flows and sways in the water just like his crystal white hair. A side affect of his magic training has left him with completely white eyes, an aged face, and scars on either temple. My father is much tanner than I am. I am very pale, but possibly due to his training, he is a dark peach color. I sit down beside him, flipper folded underneath me.

"What is it father?" I look on at him, a look of concern comes to his face. I become equally worried.

"That young boy, Pisces…has asked for your hand in marriage." My father looks to me for some sort of approval. I give him none, but instead give a look of shock. I like Pisces… as a friends, but he is too much like my father. Not to mention he has a large disdain towards surface dwellers. He is a good friend, but I just don't see him in that way.

"I couldn't…" My father looks down already sure of my answer. Here comes the part where he convinces me that I am wrong.

"If that is your decision then so be it." I certainly didn't expect that. With his surprising statement I look down somewhat regretful. My father swims out of the room slowly. I know my father wants me to be happy, but he doesn't understand that power will never equate to happiness, for me anyway.

A few hours later I am in my room getting dressed for the royal ceremony of my coming of age. My sister enters the room. She has short brown hair put back into a bun that resembles a seahorse. Her favorite color is orange, and she reflects it through her clothing. She has bright green eyes and tan skin like my father. Her name is, Ursulise.

"May I enter sister." My sisters have a tendency to ask to do things after they've already done it. It's a rather annoying quality some of them possess. I've even caught myself doing it a few times.

"Of course Ursulise. Did you need something?" My sister swims to my side. Time for another infamous Ursulise pep talk. The girl can talk forever.

"Yes, Ariella. I wanted to talk to you..."

"Okay, but you have to be quick, the annual ceremony is upon us. We can't afford to be late, and I can't risk father's anger today." I look in the mirror at myself to put in my earrings. There, it's perfect. Though pink isn't my favorite color, I really love these pink accessories and this pink outfit. They suit me pretty well if I do say so myself. I smile at my sister.

"You look beautiful my sister, of course not as beautiful as me but, it is me were talking about." My sister and I both stifle laughter from this. "Really though, I think you should reconsider your journey to the surface world." I look at her puzzled. She knows I've been waiting for this so the fact that she would even say that seems strange.

"What do you mean, Ursulise? You know it's been my dream to go there since we were little."

"Yes I know, and that's why I don't think you should go. You only get one day, and I'm not sure you would be satisfied with just that day. I mean if you go up there, and meet people, you'll just have to leave them behind the next day. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I mean I don't want you to be heartbroken. I love you sister more than anything. I mea-" See what _I _mean. I love her, but she never stops talking. Anyone talking to her has no choice but to interrupt her.

"I get it, but you know this means a lot to me. If I couldn't go up there then I'd be tormented by regret of never exploring what I've yet to explore. There is so much I haven't seen. So much I haven't tasted, and smelled, and felt. Perhaps father could let me stay longer...I wonder how I could convince him."

"Hmmm. Maybe we don't have to ask father. Actually I heard him talking to Shelliana about not even letting you go at all. "

"What? No, it can't be. This...means so much to me. It can't end before it begins. Maybe we can convince him" My sisters shakes her head 'no'.

"Dad said that he didn't want you to get hurt. I have heard of a magical contracter...would you be willing to pay any price in exchange for a human body?" This question seems strange, but I decide to indulge myself with this fanciful idea.

"Yes, anything of my own possession! It won't be needed so long as I am truly happy. Who is this 'magical contracter'?"

"Why it is I". Suddenly ominous fumes surround my sister, the purple gas clouds clear to reveal that this woman isn't my sister at all. Instead she an odd woman. I know not of her name, but she has white hair piercing green eyes and grey skin. "Oh, my dear child. My apologies for lying to you, but it was the only way. I needed to be sure that I could trust you to keep a deal. Let me introduce myself…I am Leechenta, the Sea Witch. Though I do prefer the term "enchantress". I am capable of forging deals, through contract, to fulfill any wish one's heart desires. I do believe I have a proposal for you. "

"Leave this place at once! I have no desire for any of your dark magic. I can feel your evil presence." I clench my fists, though she could probably take me if she wanted to, I decide not to let her see my weakness.

"Well not all I said was lies. Your father isn't going to allow you to travel to the human world. Take a look for yourself." With a few waves of her arms, the witch shows my father talking to my sister Shelliana. It was true! He betrayed me!

"I also didn't lie about my magic, and I admit that in the past I've been a nasty deary, but I promise that I've mended all my ways. A maiden so fair as yourself should have the tolerance to at least hear my proposal. It is a decision you won't soon regret." This woman is strange, but she has an incredible way of presenting herself, perhaps it is a spell, but nonetheless I'm interested in her proposal. Now knowing that my father lied, I had no choice to trust this women. If I didn't my dreams would never become reality.

"Be quick!" I still need to be assertive, or else she may try and harm me.

"Yes, princess. Since I've repented from my previous dealings, I have been using my magic abilities to help unfortunate merfolk such as yourself." She swayed about while she spoke. She had a smugness about her that made me feel uncomfortable. However, I found myself intrigued by the woman. She continued, "I find that many people in your kingdom are rather unhappy. So I try to help them, of course it comes with a small token. A mediocre price tag. It's not like money can buy happiness, but dreams sure can! They all come to me crying for spells, and I help them of course. The same can be done for you my dear. I can grant you a chance to get you out of those flabby old sea legs, and into some new human ones!" My eyes grow wide in shock. I am ecstatic. A chance to become human! That is my dream! Of course she did previously mention a 'price tag'.

"Of course as aforementioned, I will need a small prize for my efforts. It's hardly worth a thing." She says this faster than an merman auctioneer selling his prized fish plate collection.

"What is it?" My guard has completely dropped, and I can here the weakness in my voice. Curiosity has bested me.

"Oh, such a trivial accessory. An unimportant little trinket. You'll hardly miss it." She coughs to add a sense of innocence and jest to her next statement, "Your voice". Let me explain. My voice is said to be a gift from the gods. It has magical properties which can perform magic. I haven't gotten a chance to use this ability much, but it provides me with a beautiful singing voice. I doubt it, but everyone says it is the most beautiful voice in the world. I don't know where I got the ability, but I know it's there. I remember healing my sister after she cut her fin on a rock. I sang to soothe the pain, and an essence of green light came from my mouth and healed her wound. That was the _real_ Ursulise, and my most trusted sister. She never told anyone about what happened that day. Despite it's abilities, it was still a surprise that she even knew of my voice.

"My voice?" I back away from her, but I cannot deny that I am partially considering it.

"That's right sweet cheeks. No more singing or talking, all gone! Don't fret, you'll still have that pretty face, and besides men on land hate women who talk to much. They much prefer one who is silent."

"Really?" Surely if I was to be human, then I'd seek out romance. All that stuff I've read about. Dancing, and taking walks on the shore…I think that's what it's called. It'd be great.

"Why of course dear, and not to mention body language. I'll tell you what…I'll make you a deal. If you can capture your true love's kiss in three days, then you will be granted the ability to live in or outside the water at your own choice, but if you fail this then you will belong to me."

"But, it's such a big world. How will I ever find my true love, and how will I get them to love me?" I am afraid now. I want to agree, but I'm terrified of what may become of me.

"Such a needy little one, aren't you? My magic will provide you with the right location and individual, after all witches need to be fair too, right? You just work your beautiful magic on the stud, and I'll work my magic on you. Got it?" She leans in closely to my face. Her expression is fearfully animated, and I back away slightly.

"Y-yes" I find my self shaking slightly, but I firm up. I need to be strong. If I can manage to pull this off then I will live my ultimate dream. This is my one chance at complete happiness, and no matter what the stipulations I have to accept.

"Good…so what do you say?" A magic contract appears in front of her. A pen appears in my hand.

"I-I…yes." My hand is forced to the paper, and I begin signing my name at my own will.

"Excellent. Break a fin…or should I say leg…" with that she busts into evil cackling laughter. I can feel my voice being pulled from my body. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain near my gills. I feel my neck to find that they are no longer there, and I am gasping for breath. My fins turn into legs. The woman throws me from my bedroom window, and I begin to float to the surface."

**Meanwhile (Happy Harbour, Rhode Island)**

**Narrator POV**

It was another beautiful day in Happy Harbour, Rhode Island. The beautiful sunshine shimmered throughout the city which caressed the mountain side perfectly. This was of course the location of Earth's newest hero team, Young Justice. This team of six were assembled by some of Earth's greatest champions; Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, etcetera. The batch of unafraid teens comprised of Robin (Boy Wonder), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis. Only Superboy and Miss Martian would take up residence at the groups HQ with Red Tornado serving as a supervisor of sorts. The gang decided to get some quality time together and learn more about each other, specifically Artemis.

"Hey Robin, see if you can match this serve," An over zealous Wally shouts as he smacks the volley boy towards the Boy Wonder, Robin.

"I won't just match it…I'll outmatch it!" With that Robin jumps up and smacks the volleyball as it goes over the net and hit's the ground before anyone can hit it. "You know what's weird. Out means better, but in means opposite or not. Why can't they just be normal opposites like they usually are?"

"Will you forget about that Robin, we came here to get better acquainted with the team, not listen to get an English lesson from a thirteen year old." Wally was growing impatient. He was ready to hear some juicy secrets about Artemis. The mystery girl had only recently joined the newly formed team, and already there was a rift between her and the boy. "So arrow girl, you got any stories?"

"Just one, it's about a boy who got his face kicked into the sand." Wally gives her a hard glare, but it doesn't phase the cocky teen. She is definitely the sass in the team, but Wally was right. No one knew anything about her, aside that she was Green Arrows niece, and that her name was Artemis. Besides that, nothing but wild guesses.

"C'mon Artemis, you must have at least one story." This time it was Aqulad to try and coerce a story from Artemis. The leader of the team, Aqualad was intelligent and calm.

"No I don't. Let's just drop it." Artemis look towards their base. "Think I'm gonna head inside. It's getting chilly out here." Artemis headed inside without a word.

"Is she sure she means chilly? It's quite hot on this planet. I never mentioned it before, but Earth is much warmer than my home planet Mars." Miss Martian was the optimist of the bunch, the cheery telepathic martian was a bright addition to the team, and Martian Manhunter's niece.

"Megan, it was just an accuse to avoid conversation." Aqualad looked over, explaining this to Miss Martian, or her real name Megan.

"But why, she has nothing to fear from us. We are her friends and allies… I do not understand." Megan looks worried and bewildered at the same time. Getting used to an earthlings emotions and cultures is difficult. Especially if you're a teenager still experiencing new emotions of your own variety. Wally looks over to the group, now eating a hotdog he made on the grill. He takes a bite out of it, and begins to speak.

"Maybe you could open her up like a book, beautiful. Tap into her mind for a bit, and see what's going on with her."

"That isn't right, and you know it. You shouldn't joke about that." Superboy finally intervened. He already disliked telekinesis, but when it's used to invade another's personal privacy, that's when it really gets Superboy angry.

"Sorry, jeez." Wally rubs the back of his head laughing a bit. He was very good at turning an awkward situation into a funny one. Everyone smiled at the boy. However, their smiles fade when they see Miss Martian rush over to the water.

"Megan, what's wrong." Aqualad quickly follows her to the shoreline. They see a young red-headed girl who has washed up.

"I felt a disturbance in my telekinetic range. I felt her gasping for life. We have to do something." The two are quickly joined by their teammates, save Artemis.

"Maybe I should give her mouth to mouth, or maybe…Megan could give her mouth to mouth." The group looked up at Wally, warning him that this was no time for joking. The boys in the group began to blush when the saw the girl's body wrapped in mere seaweed.

"I can help her." Aqualad holds out his hands as his tattoos activate. Water begins to drain from the girl's mouth. She begins to cough, and it is a sign of life. They look on in joy as they see color turn to the girls face.

"Are you okay?" Robin looks away from the girl, he is still blushing as are the others. The girl tries to speak but no sounds come forth.

"Are you hurt, can you walk?" Aqualad asks this question. The girl looks on at him puzzled. She then shakes her head no. Aqualad asks another question.

"You aren't injured, or you can't walk?" Again the girl nods, unsure of how to animate walking "There isn't any use. She must be mute, or in shock. Megan try reading her mind."

"I thought it was only okay to use on villains." Megan gets a little panicky afraid to upset this stranger.

"No it will be fine, she needs our help." Megan tries to focus.

"All I'm getting is darkness. Something is wrong here, it looks like magic. This could take a while. We should get her some clothes." They all look around, but none of them have on their regular attire, They're wearing beach attire.

"Be back in a flash!" Wally runs off at incredible speed and is back a few seconds later. He hands the girl Robin's cape.

"Why did you use _my_ cape?" Robin shoves Wally slightly.

"Cause I know you won't be complaining." Wally says this as he thumbs over to the young girl. She is rather beautiful, and the sunlight glistens off her skin in a way that seems non-human.

"Do you need my help to walk?" The girl nods to Aqualad's question. He helps her to her feet and guides her along. "You guys go prepare a room and some food for our new friend. Please hurry, we have to find out what happened. There could be more to this story, which could mean a new mission." The team follows his instructions and make off towards the base. Aqualad holds onto the girl. Her arm wrapped around his. She winces multiple times in pain, and then falls to the ground. "Oh no, are you okay?"

The girl looks up, her large blue eyes gaze into Aqualad's. She blushes slightly and nods. He doesn't notice this and picks her up, he carries her in his arms back to the base.


	2. A New World

**This is kinda some filler stuff. Just to get the plot moving, and to reveal Leechenta's plan. Feel free to review. Thanks, and hope you enjoy. The next chapter should have a lot more action. I know it isn't that great, but like I said it's my first Young Justice Fanfic, so please don't be too harsh ^_^. I've cut out a little bit to save it for the next chapter. I don't want to rush into everything too much. Sorry for the constant edits as well, I'm still learning. I've edited it some more sorry. I want her to get to know the group before I dive right into more plot.  
**

**The Palace of Triton**

**Narrator POV**

Leechenta made her way out of Ariella's room. She was rather excited about her latest victory. Now it was time to execute the second part of her plan. She quickly disguised herself as a merman servant. She swam her way to Triton (Ariella's father)'s throne room. It was an elegant kingdom with blue and purple décor. Shells lined the columns, and shimmered in the beautiful blue ocean. Pearls sparkled as well accentuating the positive aura of the palace. The palace was a strange one as it was made of columns and drapings. One could easily swim through the columns. Despite this rare kingdom it was still a site to behold. Leechenta entered and quickly disguised her voice using Ariella's musical abilities.

"My king!" Leechenta, still disguised bows to Triton. He rises from his throne, and seem interested.

"What is it?"

"Princess Ariella! She's been…been!"

"Out with it, what about my daughter?" Triton's look changed from bored to serious the second Ariella was mentioned.

"She's been abducted! A few of Arthur's men dragged her off. They said something about 'war'. What shall you have me do sir?" With Leechenta's lie sewn into Triton's head, he exploded. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed, as Triton grew angrier by the second.

"Gather our troops. We attack by dawn! I will see too it that his limbs are ripped throughout the sea. Arthur wants war! By the Gods, he has it!"

Leechenta followed his orders and swam away. Well, at least she pretended to follow his orders. She hid behind the column and transformed into her real form once again. She swam over to Triton. Tears began swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh, King Triton! I couldn't help but overhear. That Arthur has crossed the line. He will pay for his sins! Perhaps I could assist you." Leechenta swirled around King Triton. She was being somewhat flirtatious.

"Leave me be, now Sea Witch. I haven't the time for any of your dealings. I must plan my attack on that Sea leech Arthur. Besides, there is no way you could help me."

"Oh, contraire my king. I have reformed my ways, and have worked up a few spells that would allow you to destroy Arthur's armies. Of course I'd leave the big guy to you, my king. It's not like you have a choice, *she giggles* surely you don't think your miniscule army could take on all of Atlantis. It's simply ludicrous. All I ask for in return is a small trifle. What's anything worth to the price of your daughter?"

"I fear that you are right, it seems my only viable option is to listen to you. If it is the only way to save my daughter tell me, what is your proposal?" Triton looks on at Leechenta, defeated.

"Yes of course my king. Together we will crush, Arthur! Once you have defeated Arthur, just take his trident, and I'll take it off of your hands. Once you defeat him you'll already be sea king, so you won't have any use for it. Your daughter will be back safe and sound, and you will rule all that is under the sea. Sound like a plan?"

"What you say is true. Once I defeat Arthur, the trident will be of no use to me. I will accept if I must, but first tell me how you will aid me."

"It's simple my king. I will call upon my spell book to summon a mighty army, far more formidable than Arthur's. However they will need your magic in order to survive under water. Unfortunately, I can't combine to spells together for I am a contractor, not a sorceress. This is why we need each other. Perhaps, a more intimate arrangement can be organized after our victory. So how about it, hot pants?" Triton looks down, but nods slowly. A pen appears in his hand and draws it to the contract. Triton signs.

"We shall destroy that pathetic tyrant Arthur. Triton shall rule the seas!" Leechenta swims away quickly. Her stride grows victorious, and she belts out an evil laughter. Now alone, Leechenta plots her next move. "Triton and Arthur's armies will destroy each other, and when both crumble under their own stupidity, Leechenta will be there to pick up the pieces. I will gain control of the trident, and all of the sea will be at my command." Leechenta again lets out a terrifying laugh. She disguises herself again as the merman servant. "Now time to work my magic." She swims off into the distance…

**Meanwhile (Young Justice HQ)**

**Ariella's POV**

I am overwhelmed by the pain shooting through these legs, and it doesn't help these strange things the humans call pants, keep irritating my newfound

legs. Do all humans feel this? Of course I can't ask. I just look at the dark skinned boy who helped me to this strange place. I feel most comfortable around him. He after all is the only one of them will gills and something webbed. I don't know why, but I am glad to see that there is someone who would be able to relate to me…if I could talk. I feel in my heart that he could be the one the sea witch spoke of. It had to be true, I just somehow had to get him to kiss me in three days. My thoughts are interrupted by another boy. His hair is red like mine, but it seems far lighter.

"So where you from?" I'm not sure what to do so I just stare at him blankly. "Hello? Earth to mute girl!"

"You shouldn't make fun of her disabilities, Wally. It isn't cool." Aqualad walks over after saying this, shoving Wally out of the way. "Sorry about him he can be a little rude sometimes. I've got some pen and paper. Can you write?" Finally, a good idea. I nod and grab the pen. I begin to scribble information down rapidly on the paper, but to my horror the ink comes out in water. "Oh, well that could be a problem." The boy laughs slightly. I look at the paper confused, and so does the boy"I've never seen someone write with water before. Are you a meta-human, or a super heroine?" I shake my head no, well I don't think I'm a meta-human. I'm also no heroine. "Alright, let's try your name." I look behind me to see two others staring at me. The green girl who I saw when I awoke on the shore, and a girl with a mask and an eccentric ponytail. They were talking, about me most likely. I focus back on the boy in front of me.

"My name is Kaldur. Now let's try your name. Do you have one." I look at Kaldur and nod immediately.

"You do huh? Okay, let's start off simple. We'll go through the alphabet. Does your name start with an "A".?" I once again nod excitedly.

"Is it Amy?" I nod 'no'.

"Amanda?" The same reaction. This repeats for almost 10 minutes with from names Alicia to Androida to Aliah. Finally he says, "Ari-" my eyes widen assuring him he's almost got it. "Arianna?" I sulk back down into the furniture. He was close. "Ariel?"I realize this is as close as he's going to get to guessing my name, and I just nod my head in agreement. "Oh, Ariel! That's a pretty name." Another boy walks over. He wears a mask that only shows gleaming white eyes. He wears tight clothing, and he is wearing a similar cape they used to cover me when I washed up on shore. You may wonder how I know about human clothing so much. I used to study it, and a lot of other human traits and cultures back home. "Did you tell Batman about our new friend, Robin?"

"Yeah, he said to stay here with her. He said that he'll try to found out what he can, but no promises for a while. In the meantime we should enjoy her company." Kaldur nods and smiles at me. He has a really nice smile, his teeth are pearly white. I blush slightly, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Miss Martian, picking up anything on Erica?" The red haired boy gets my name wrong which makes me giggle.

"Here name is Ariel, idiot." The masked girl seems to enjoy mocking him, perhaps to hide her real feelings. I've read that it is something humans do often. I'm not sure why, if you like someone you shouldn't be mean to them.

"Hey at least I made her giggle." The boy must have noticed me, and I look away blushing. Though this time it isn't from my crush, just embarrassment.

"No, nothing it's still very foggy. She must have blasted with a lot of magic." Miss Martian is right, and it makes me tense up, but no one notices.

"So you're a hocus pocus kinda girl, I can dig that." The red haired boy raises his eyebrows. I'm not sure what the gesture means, but I don't think it's insulting. I just shrug. I really don't like the clothes they have given me. There is this thing called a shirt that they gave me, it's purple with a lighter purple, well it looks to be a starfish in the middle. It's really big on me, and it keeps falling down my shoulders. I look like a helpless mess, and this surely won't improve my chances with Kuldur. I need to get advice on what to wear.

"So Ariel, is there anything you like to do for fun?" The masked girl asked me this question. I try my best to gesture swimming, but I just end up falling off of the couch. This stifles laughter from a few, and I giggle too.I see Kaldur's hand extended and ready to help me up. I take his hand, and I blush again. Once I'm back on the couch I decide to show them that I dislike the clothes they've given me. I point to them, and shake my head no. They probably just think something's wrong with me, that's how they've been treating me anyway.

"What you don't like your clothes?" I point to the source of the voice, but it is someone I have not seen before. A woman with blonde hair."So this is the girl you guys found outside?" The woman walks over to me, and I can tell she's tough. "You guys said she's mute is that right?" The group nods, and it almost felt like they were imitating me. "Well let's give this a whirl." The woman bends down next to me. She puckers her lips, and gives me a small peck on the lips. I back away. I'm slightly frightened, and I'm not sure why she did that. "Try and speak." I follow her instructions.

"Okay." I manage to utter, and to my surprise it worked. The rest of the group looked on with joyous expressions.

"Hurry tell us who you are. This is a one time thing, and I can't risk damaging your voice box any further." The woman stands there waiting for me to speak. However, I'm not sure what to say. I don't think I should tell them about my origins, would they even believe me. I needed them to help me, and I especially needed Kaldur. "Well say something." The next time a try to nothing comes out, and the group sighs.I look at them afraid of what they might do to me now.

"It's okay, you were afraid. We can understand. Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Kaldur is really good at calming me down, I'm not sure if this applies for everyone, but I immediately feel safer when I hear his smooth voice.

"This is quite the spell. Perhaps I should contact Zatanna, she may know what's going on. For now stay put, and when I get back..." the woman looks back at me. "We can all get some new clothes." The woman smiles and walks off, I feel less awkward about her now, and I realize she must have some kind of sound ability. That was incredible. Then again, I knew the human world would be spectacular. To occupy time the group watches a screen with people on it. It seems like a very odd contraption, but it's still entertaining. Each of the different worlds on the screen represent the person who put it on there. When the masked girl used the small device, it was a hunting show about using a bow to kill animals. When the red haired boy used the device the screen changed to strangely animated creatures who did wacky things like running into walls and making strange large faces. I cocked my head and just watched the entire time. It was all so very intriguing.


End file.
